Just a little kiss
by Loptr
Summary: T’pol thinks she’s in love with Trip but after seeing a kiss she shouldn’t have, maybe she’s wrong. I mean, how can she tell what love feels like, she’s never felt it before…right? (AcherT'pol) [Complete]
1. A kiss

Just a little kiss

Estellio

Rating: Pg-13 (Or T, whatever, this new system sucks!)

Summary: T'pol thinks she's in love with Trip but after seeing a kiss she shouldn't have, maybe she's wrong. I mean, how can she tell what love feels like, she's never felt it before…right?

_**IOIOIO**_

"I forgot to thank you." Alita turned and smile at the Captain, her ornate, ebony curls now out of the royal tiara and falling down wildly in front of her face. Archer's breath was taken away by the sight of her in the moon light. The green dress she wore wrapped around her body in slim strips, covering the necessities but showing so much promising tanned flesh that glowed like finely polished wood in the moon light. He didn't think he had ever seen someone so lovely and something deep inside him compelled him to brush away the curtain of dark curls from her face.

"Everything you've done for us is thanks enough. We owe a lot to you, your eminence." Her bright smile lit up her face and her laughter sounded like music to Archers ears.

"Please, call me Alita. If I may call you John?"

"But of course." He smiled in return, gently stroking a curl entwined through the fingers of the hand, still raised. He should have taken it away, he was sending out all the wrong signals…

"Then…John…" She licked her lips, staring at him with an intensity in her amber eyes he had almost forgotten a woman could have. It had been too long. "Allow me to do one more thing for you." Her lips sealed over his and tasted like honey. It had been far too long and when she opened his mouth he found his tongue greedily delving into hers.

His hands were now entangled in her hair as he brought her closer. Her arms slipped around his shoulders as their bodies moulded, her hips making jerks against his with the motion of his tongue and John knew that very soon, if he didn't pull away, then something very improper would start happening between them.

"Akita, no. Stop. We can't." He said, a tab breathless from the kissing. It had indeed been too long.

"Why not, what is there stopping us? Just you and me and nobody else. No rules or regulations, no uniforms or crowns, no high council or Starfleet command. Just a man and a woman. The way it is supposed to be." She urged, trying to bring their lips back together.

"No, it's not that. I just…can't."

"Your species is equipped to procreate ourside of a mating cycle, yes?"

"Uh…yeah!"

"So, do you not want me?"

"Oh, yes! Yes, very much so." He laughed, his jumpsuit didn't really do much to hide his 'need' "But, it's just that. I don't do the whole…falling in and out of bed with random alien strangers. It hasn't worked out well for me. Not that I think you're going to steal my DNA or anything it's just…if I sleep with a woman. I want it to be out of love, out of need for them."

"I…see…" From the look on her face, it was clear she did not.

"On my world, a man and a woman don't just mate once and forget about it. We don't have mating cycles like your world, once a year kind of thing. A man and a woman they…they bond together in ceremony. Become exclusive so that they only mate with each other." She looked shocked.

"What? No one else? What about the man family, or friends."

"NO! Definitely not! It is the most heinous act one can commit, it's one thing if it's a stranger but if you know the guy…" Archers face was dark. "It hurts so much more if it's your friend, a man so close to you he could be family…if he takes your girl. Then…you don't think you can ever trust him again. But you try and put it behind you, try to deny you're in love and try so hard not to let it show that you want to throttle him ever time you see him. Try not to knock the smile of his face and the spring out of his step because you know he got what you wanted, you needed and worst of all…that she gave it to him." Alita was silent for a few moments, staring at him.

"Okay, now you have lost me. If this is not what you want then this is where we part ways. It has been an honour knowing you Captain Archer. I hope our people become good friend…and that they are all not as celibate as you." She reached up again and kissed him, it was chaste but the moment her lips touched his he opened his mouth. The anger from his words earlier, the emotion surfacing. He knew why he wasn't sleeping with her and it was a stupid reason. He could let this stand in his way, not forever…but neither was he going to use this woman to take out his anger or his sexual frustration on. He was going to take a long shower and regret this in the morning.

Parting, she gasped for air.

"That was the most amazing kiss I have ever had. Are you sure you do not wish to spend the night?"

"Positive. I better get back to my ship. Thank you for all of your help, Alita. I hope we meet again." The transporter beam took him moment later and Alita smiled.

"Do you enjoy voyeurism?" There was no reply, she knew there wouldn't be, but she could hear the clicking of heels as the woman walked away.

_**IOIOIO**_


	2. Overheard conversations

Just a little kiss

Estellio

Rating: Pg-13 (OrT whatever, this new system sucks!)

Summary: T'pol thinks she's in love with Trip but after seeing a kiss she shouldn't have, maybe she's wrong. I mean, how can she tell what love feels like, she's never felt it before…right?

_**IOIOIO**_

Hoshi Sato went flying through the air to land in a rather graceless heap on the floor. Before she could even take a breath her arms were pinned above her head and the rather solid weight of Malcolm Reed pinned her hips to the floor.

"Come on Hoshi, you can do better than that." He said as she thrashed against him.

"What are you talking about, I have you exactly where I want you." She flashed him a wicked smile and Malcolm smiled back, shaking his head.

"Seriously, you seem so…distracted today." Hoshi stopped her wriggling and slumped back, much to Malcolm's relief.

"You remember yesterday, when we were on the planet, I left my tricorder in the dining hall?"

"Vaguely, why?"

"Well…when I ran back to get it, I heard people talking out on the balcony. I looked out to see who it was and who do I see but the Captain and the princess." Malcolm nodded, urging her to go on. "Well…you see…they were kissing."

"I really don't think it is our place to pry into the Captain's personal life." Hoshi shook her head.

"No, listen. One minute they were kissing and it looked to quickly escalate into an NC-17 situation then the Captain pushed her away." Malcolm raised an eyebrow.

"That's what's concerning you?"

"No, no. It's what he said next." Hoshi bit her lip. "It sounded as if the captain wouldn't sleep with her because he's in love with someone else…someone who's taken."

"Really?" Even Malcolm's sensibilities couldn't deny gossip _this_ juicy. He was British after all and only the Irish could contend British people for the title of worlds biggest gossipers.

"It sounded as if he was in love with this person and a friend of his snatched her away. A _very, very_ close friend, he also said that he didn't know whether it was worse he took her or that she gave herself to him…that's what got me thinking."

"Oh dear. That could be dangerous." Hoshi shot him a dark glare.

"If you didn't have me pinned to the floor I'd woop your ass. Now listen," Hoshi's voice dropped to a whisper as if she was afraid that someone in the empty gym would hear. "I think I know who's he talking about."

"Who?" Malcolm leaned in, eager to hear this.

"I think he was talking about Commander T'pol."

"What? Don't be silly, the Captain is completely professional and T'pol is…"

"A very beautiful woman he cares strongly about." Malcolm thought about this a moment, his blue eyes misting over briefly as he sank into thought.

"You know, I think you're right."

"Of course I'm right, I mean even you admitted to liking her bum."

"How'd you know that? …Trip! I'll…"

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, Malcolm. I decoded the Shuttle pods tapes, everything you said, I heard." She laughed briefly.

"But hold on, if it _is_ the Commander he's talking about…who's this man?"

"Oh come on, it's obvious. Trip!"

"WHAT? No, don't be absurd, he and the commander haven't…have they?"

"Come on Malcolm, I thought everybody knew that. That happened ages ago." Reed shook his head, looking thoughtful.

"Alright, lets say you're right for a moment. What do _we _do about it."

"If I'm interrupting." Hoshi and Malcolm turned to see T'pol standing at the doorway staring at them with a raised eyebrow. They quickly realised how dodgy their current situation must look and rolled off each other.

"Oh, no Commander. We were finishing up anyway." Malcolm reached out his hand to Hoshi who took it. When they were broth standing Malcolm turned to Hoshi. "Your left block is still too weak. We'll work on it tomorrow."

"Okay, thanks Malcolm." She smiled, sparing a glance at the waiting Vulcan before mouthing to Reed 'I'll talk to you later'

**_IOIOIO_**

"Don't look at me like that…I'm being serious. Don't look at me like that…It wasn't my fault! We were in a palace! I couldn't bring you, especially after the trouble you caused last time we went planet side…I _know_ it hasn't been easy on you, what with the Xindi crisis and then all this temporal hopping around the place…Fine! Come here!" Porthos leapt off the bed and into Archers lap. He rolled onto his back, baring his tummy for a scratch. "Here, I know you want it." Plucking a piece of cheese from his sandwich, Archer let his dog have it. The pup immediately devoured the morsel and stared expectantly at his owner for some more. "Oh no you don't." The pup yipped at him. "No…I said no!" A few moments later and Archers chicken and cheese sandwich became a chicken sandwich. "I hope your happy." The dog stared at him contentedly, his tongue handing out and tail lashing happily against Archers leg.

"Lt. Butler to Captain Archer." The comm. On his wall sprang to life and he reached across, flicking it on.

"Archer here." He said, scratching his dogs belly. "Go ahead Lieutenant."

"We're receiving a distress call."

"From who?"

"It's on a federation frequency but I don't the serial number doesn't match with any on record."

"I'll be right there Lieutenant." He flicked off the Comm. "Sorry buddy, this'll have to wait till later." The dog immediately rolled off his lap and leapt into its box, sated. Archer spared the dog a smile as he made his way to the bridge.

"Sir." The Lt. Leapt from his chair immediately and made a crisp salute. "We've tracked it back to the second planet of a three planet system. All planets M class. Two populated by sentient beings."

"Which ones our signal coming from?"

"One of the populated ones sir. They're in their early stages of industrial revolution. Mainly agriculture, a survey was last done on them by the Vulcans, six point three years ago. They're found to be a highly aggressive race, latent psychic abilities, Vulcanoid in stature but with spines instead of hair. That's pretty much all we know about them, sir." Archer nodded.

"Bring us in closer, lets see if we can find whoever that distress signal belongs to."

_**IOIOIO**_

"Hey, Naimh. You'll never guess what I heard while I was cleaning the gym's air filter."

"What?"

"The Captain's in love." Charles Trip tucker had overheard a lot of things in his life. Some weird, some wonderful, some just damn right unseemly but this, this had to be the most unexpected. He was John's best friend, if John had a love interest, he's be the first to know.

He edgy out from beneath his console to look at the two Ensigns below. Tracy Broderick and Niamh O Sullivan, not exactly the biggest gossips on the ship but if there was something worth knowing, they knew it.

"Apparently, the Princess propositioned him."

"Woah, she was really pretty. What did he do?"

"He pushed her away."

"WHAT?" Trip's sentiment exactly. He wouldn't have been able to keep his hands off her at the merest hint of interest. She was one of the most beautiful women Trip had ever seen.

"Apparently, well…from what I heard it seems the Captain is in love with someone on the ship. Someone…not available."

"Oooh, who?" Trip ran through a mental checklist. He knew everyone on the ship, out of all the female crew members, only twelve were married and a handful in a relationship. It was kinda hard to keep up a relationship when you were this far out in space, after all.

"Well, it sounded as if he was in love with this person and a friend of his snatched her away. A _very, very_ close friend, he also said that he didn't know whether it was worse he took her or that she gave herself to him…So, think about it. Who are the Captain's friends?"

"Well…He and Commander Tucker know each other pretty well. Is he going out with someone?"

"Not that I know of. There was a rumour that he and Commander T'pol had a thing going on a while back and it doesn't take a genius to figure out the Captain likes her."

"Oh please, the _entire_ male Crew, fancy Commander T'pol."

"Well…he knows Cookie, doesn't he? I thought he and Ensign Fowler had a thing going on."

"Fowler? Maybe, maybe. She's not the prettiest girl I've ever seen but there's no accounting for taste."

"I could ask around, see what we dig up. I mean, the Captain's a good man. If anyone deserves to fall in love, it's him." The conversation shifted on leaving Trip staring at the circuitry he pulled out.

_John's in love? Why hasn't he told me? I'm his best friend, these are things I have to know. I better have a word with him at dinner this evening._

**_IOIOIO_**

A/N: Sorry about the Author's note in the last Chapter (I have since removed it)

I left it in by accident as I wrote it when I was still working out the plot and sending the chapter off to my Beta. This _is_ going to be Archer / T'pol. Sorry, it was a stupid mistake, to err is human I suppose.


	3. Survivors and survival

Just a little kiss

Estellio

Rating: Pg-13 (Or K whatever, this new system sucks!)

Warnings: Mild Violence.

Summary: T'pol thinks she's in love with Trip but after seeing a kiss she shouldn't have, maybe she's wrong. I mean, how can she tell what love feels like, she's never felt it before…right?

_**IOIOIO**_

Hoshi shook her head.

"No response, Sir."

"Alright, Malcolm, Trip. You're with me." Archer said, rising from his chair. Scans hadn't shown any life signs near the crash site but also that damage to the shuttle was minimal. Surely there must have been survivors but thus far, scan of the Earthlike planet had shown nothing out of the ordinary. If there were aliens out there, they were hiding very, very well.

"Captain, if I may." Archer turned to face T'pol who was standing at her station. "The Sirandan are a Vulcanoid specie, if I were there I may be able to defuse any situation that would arise with the locals without arousing too much suspicion." Archer pause a moment. He used every opportunity to get off the ship and he didn't like putting his crew in danger when he, himself, could be there but…

"I suppose your right, T'pol. Comm. in if you find anything." T'pol nodded as if she were acceding to an order when all Archer really was doing was stating he obvious. He watched her join Malcolm and Trip in the turbolift with a strange sense of foreboding. He got that feeling his grampa always told him came with the brewing of a storm.

Sparing a glance at the sensor log, he notice no plasma storm was on the way but he still had the sense that something was going to happen. He didn't know what but whatever it was….it would bring change.

_**IOIOIO**_

The shuttle lay wedged between two rocks, overlooking a very steep drop. It was small, bigger than any of the shuttle Enterprise had on board, but still, there was nowhere someone could hide, and scans showed the only life signs in the area were the small racoon type animals they had been constantly encountering.

"Commander, over here." At the sound of Malcolm Reeds voice T'pol looked up from her task of trying to figure out what the wording on the side of the shuttle meant. It was scratched badly but she could almost make out the outline of most of the letters.

"What is it, Lieutenant?" She asked, peering over the Brit's shoulder.

"Tracks. There's two of them and they appear to be dragging someone or something between them. There's indications of blood here, and here…and it's blue. Also, judging by the irregular spacing of the left set, I'd say they were limping….and wearing boots."

"Very astute Mr. Reed." She turned back to Trip who was stuck with his head under a console.

"Commander Tucker, we are moving on."

"WAIT A WHILE, T'POL! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT I'VE FOUND!" He shouted out from beneath the console. "THESE SYSTEMS ARE SO ADVANCED THEY MAKE THE ENTERPRISE LOOK LIKE A CHILDS TOY! I WANT A LITTLE MORE TIME TO STUDY THESE….WELL…LITTLE GLOWY THINGS!" Reed sniggered from where he stood.

"Talk about your technical analysis." T'pol didn't say anything but raised an eyebrow.

"If we have time we'll return and make a full analysis, however now we must concentrate on finding any survivors." Trip slid out from beneath the console.

"Alright." He jogged down the small ramp to where they stood. "Where to?"

"We found a set of tracks while you were tinkering. Our best bet is to follow them." Malcolm said, indicating the churned dirt with his phaser.

"Hey, I wasn't tinkering. I was…analysing."

"Call it whatever you want, I suggest you keep your phaser ready, they're injured."

"They're people, Malcolm, not animals." Trip said angrily, falling into step behind them.

"We aren't sure what they are."

"I am. I saw the construct of those chairs, I'd say Bipeds, that and, I found hairs on the head rest. Blonde on one, white on the other and brown on one of the seat behind it. Brown was kinda all over the seat though so I'd say he was pretty hairy. How about that you freakin' Boy scout?"

"Eagle Scout." Malcolm corrected with a grin.

"Also, there was blood, blue blood, on the seat with white hair and black blood on the seat with blonde. There wasn't any on the hairy guys seat though. I took readin's, here." He shoved his tricorder at Malcolm. "I was gonna tell ya when I noticed something under the console. They took something from the ship. Something big. I was studying the wires left over to figure out what it was. Nearest I can make out, was some sorta power thing." T'pol plucked the tricorder from his hand.

"Andorian…Regulan…and…" She paused. "Which reading is this?" She handed the tricorder back to Trip.

"The black blood, why?"

"…It's…not right." Both Malcolm and Trip paused.

"What? What do you mean it ain't right?" Trip asked, glancing at the readings.

"How can blood not be right?" T'pol shook her head, not looking at the two officers.

"I suggest we continue following the tracks in silence. They may hear us, think we are natives and hide. That, or we may be able to locate them easier if we hear them first. Follow me." She kept Trip's tricorder with her and continued on.

"Hold on, T'pol. I know what an Andorian is but what's a Regulan?"

"Feilinoid specie, resembling a bipedal lynx. Vulcan's and Regulan's have shared an alliance for many years. The Regulan's are somewhat reserved and have a strict code of honour. That and they don't smell."

"HEY! Low blow, T'pol!" Trip said angrily but paused when T'pol motioned for him to quiet. They had reached the end of the tracks and were now at large rock plateau. Speckling of blue blood on the rock became their new path and although they lost the path many times, they eventually made their way to a clearing near a deep pool. There were the remnants of a camp and ripped pieces of material on the floor, as well as what appeared to be the casing of a food packet. Trip picked it up.

"Food ration." He said aloud. "T'pol, is that Vulcan beneath it?" He handed the packet over.

"Yes."

"Well…what's it say?"

"It says, food ration. It also says in Andorian, Regulan, Deltan, Betazoid, Halkan and several other languages I don't recognise. It also says, contains traces of nuts and ulak."

"Whatever that is." Malcolm mumbled, poking around the ashes of a fire. A red ember showed.

"They haven't been gone long…and it looks to me like they'll be back." T'pol turned to where Malcolm was pointing, there was a small pile of silver wrapped bundles that said in clear writing '_Food Ration'_ "I believe I've found the equipment you were talking about, also." Trip looked at the metal object, sheltered beneath two large logs. It emitted a blue glow and hummed slightly, shaking against the log every few moments. T'pol instantly ran her tricorder over it.

"It appears to be giving out some sort of energy pulse." She said, taking a step back. The pulse got stronger the further she went. After about twenty paces, the reading faded to a barely detectable level. Looking up she realised Trip, Malcolm and the camp site were gone.

"Commander? Lieutenant?" Taking a step forward, they appeared again.

"It's a cloaking device?" Trip and Malcolm looked at her as if she had grown another head.

"A what?"

"Commander, please come to where I am standing, and take one step back." Trip walked over and turned to face Malcolm, giving a little wave as he stepped back. The air shimmered a moment before the look on Trip's face turned to complete amazement. He stepped back in.

"Well I'll be damned. I've never seen the likes of it before."

"I have, Vulcan's experimented with stealth technology briefly, about twelve years ago. The generators were much larger and noisy, not only that but they emitted harmful Berthold rays that if one was exposed to for long enough, they became fatal. They required mass amount of continuous energy, this…seems to run off a small power source located within itself…fascinating." T'pol took a step back again and froze. Coming in, loud and clear was the sound of someone singing. A female.

"Commander, Lieutenant." She said quietly and gestured for them to come out of the camp. She saw Trip's mouth moving but it wasn't until he left the field that she heard him.

"it, T'pol?" He paused when he heard the singing. "I didn't hear that a second ago."

"Sound appears to be muffled inside the stealth field."

"But I heard you callin' me just fine?"

"Perhaps it has a distance limit." T'pol said, making her way towards the source of the singing. They entered a small outcrop of tree's and listened carefully, slowly it got louder until T'pol could make out the word. Immediately she froze.

"What is it, T'pol?" Trip asked in hushed tones.

"Vulcan."

"What?"

"She is singing in Vulcan." Trip and Malcolm listened.

"That don't sound like no Vulcan I've ever heard." Trip complained quietly.

"It is Golic Vulcan, a language only learned by scholars and school children. I must admit, time has eroded my knowledge of it somewhat. I can not make out what she is saying properly." She listened a few more moments before her eyes went wide.

"What is it, T'pol?" Trip asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. He noticed the green tinge to her skin and smiled. "T'pol, you blushing?"

"It is a less than…savoury song." He grinned suddenly.

"I didn't think Vulcans _had_ unsavoury songs."

"We do not, however the language is there to create one, if someone ever got the urge." She winced. "Let's continue." Once they broke the treeline they found themselves overlooking a giant cirque. T'pol watched the tiny stream that had run a winding course beside them, widen and make it's way into the lake. The little waterfall it created bubbled happily and T'pol watched a slim, pale arm starch above the outcropping. The voice suddenly began singing in English. Whether it was the singers own violation or the Universal Translators kicking in, T'pol didn't know.

"Inside my dreams you burn so bright, I'm with you there and everything's alright!" The voice sang away, completely content as the arm was lathered by a second. Malcolm had already turned away, blushing and Trip did the same. T'pol was about to call out when a roar pierced the air. Immediately the arms disappeared from view and T'pol heard the sound of rushing water, as if someone had just vaulted out. She saw a flash as the same pale hand grabbed a red piece of cloth. Seconds later her attention was taken by a large, black beast loping out of the woods. She was reminded briefly of a le-matya but with black fur and red slashes across its slick fur, rather than the green of her homelands beast.

"SHIT! RUN! RUN! RUN!" The woman shouted The beast was joined by three more. A flash of red and black in front of her made her point her phaser but what she saw shocked hr more than the beasts. A young woman was crouched beside the river on the outcropping, meters away, holding what appeared to be a roughly hewn spear. Her hair clung wetly to her shoulders, turning the bright red of her shirt to a scarlet and sending droplets everywhere as she turned and ran along the river. She paid no attention to T'pol and her team as she ran past.

"SHIRIN! R'RAUL! LE-MATYA'S! GET OUT OF THE WATER!" From a smaller, hidden pool, a blue head rose and a streak of yellow lanced out, catching one of the beasts chasing the woman. The other three chased the woman amongst the trees and T'pol and her team followed, prepared to fire. There was no need, however as they watched her catch a branch and swing herself into the air. She did a full 360 to kick one of the beasts in the back of the head and landing in a crouch near it, thrusting her spears into the one behind it. The third paused, staring at her in the eye and T'pol wasn't sure who was more surprise, her, or the 'Le-Matya' when the woman began to growl. Second later a giant fur ball pounced on it from behind and with a sickening thud, the beasts neck was broken.

"Tonight we eat, eh?" A scratchy voice laughed but the woman shook her head, the dark curls sloshing around her head.

"No, it appears Starfleet have sent the rescue party." She motioned with her chin to T'pol and the two men and the Regulan turned.

"Well, aren't ye a sight for sorry eyes. We were worried. After our warp drive malfunctioned we were flung so far we didn't think anyone would find us." Suddenly the girls faced darkened.

"R'Raul. Look at their uniforms." The Regulan, whom T'pol assumed was R'raul grimaced.

"What are the chances." He muttered, shaking his head.

"I dunno, one in a trillion? Savock would have more accurate results." She sighed and looked up when an Andorian came into the small grove, wearing the same dark pants as the rest but the red shirt was tied around his waist. He also had a phaser aimed at T'pol.

"Drop your weapons."

"No, Shirin. Drop yours, they're Starfleet." Shirin laughed.

"Yeah, my shiny blue ass they are! Didn't Lt. Sullivan wear that jumpsuit to the fancy dress? What did we do, enter the twilight zone?" The woman shook her head.

"No, Shirin. Let me give you a hint. It's just a jump to the left, then a step to the right. You put your hands on your hips and stick your knees in tight." The look on Shirin's face would have been comical if it weren't for the sheer desperation.

"That's impossible! I mean…what are the odds on that?"

"Don't ask me, I'm not a human calculator!" The woman snapped. "Listen, Shirin. Say _nothing_. The two of you are to have no conversations in the presence of these people. I'll do the talking, this has happened to me before."

"Commander!" The Andorian said exasperatedly.  
"That's an order, Ensign. Keep stumph. We'll need their help so interaction is necessary but lets keep contamination to a minimal. Violation of the prime directive is not an option. We'll die first, understood?" The two men bit off a crisp.

"Yes, M'am." Before she rose to her feet.

"My name is…" Before she could finish, a fifth Le-matya roared out of the darkness, swiping her across the back. Immediately Malcolm and Trip caught it in their phaser beams and it fell boneleslsy to the floor.

"COMMANDER!" Shirin was at her side in a moment. "They've poison under their claws, you'll have to beam her straight to sickbay!" The Andorian said worriedly.

"T'pol to Enterprise." This caused two heads to snap up. "Six to beam up. Medical emergency."


	4. You can't change my mind with a kiss

Just a little kiss

Estellio

Rating: Pg-13 (Or K whatever, this new system sucks!)

Summary: T'pol thinks she's in love with Trip but after seeing a kiss she shouldn't have, maybe she's wrong. I mean, how can she tell what love feels like, she's never felt it before…right?

A/n: Sorry it took me so long to upload, and sorry this is so short. I haven't had much time to wirte lately. A big thank you to everyone for the reviews. They're what keeps me going and give me ideas. Also, I'm glad someone knows where I'm going with this because I haven't the slightest idea! Oh, and one last thing. I just made an Enty Music Video (YEAH!) but don't know anywhere I can host it, does anyone know a free server I could use? This note is long enough so I give you...just a little kiss.

_**IOIOIO**_

T'pol lit the candle in front of her and sat in the loshiraq position she had used for mediation since she was a child. Even though she had sat like this for nearly sixty years she felt uncomfortable.

_Perhaps it is not the way I'm sitting that is making me uncomfortable._ She thought, thinking back over the day. _But rather the feeling of guilt._

She pushed the emotion aside and closed her eyes, attempting to meditate. She had no concept of time but she knew it took her longer than usual to reach the first stage and almost immediately she withdrew.

"What the…" She had felt another presence, deep within her mind. Like she had felt with Koss shortly after their betrothal but this was…different somehow. It was foreign, not Vulcan but there, searching for something. It flittered about almost anxiously, touching her mind for only brief moments at a time before darting off to goddess only knew where. Curiosity got the better of T'pol and she returned to her meditative state, reaching out to the presence. Immediately it ran to her touch, glancing against it and she could feel the emotions.

Panic, uncertainty, loss, pain…so much pain.

T'pol took a hold of the presence, probing gently to discover what it was it was looking for and immediately she felt herself being pulled away from her body and she found herself somewhere new and unfamiliar.

"_I've got two words for you, Sav. Mother. Hen." _

"_I am neither your mother nor a hen."_

"_No but you worry too much."_

"_I am not worrying. Vulcan's don't worry."_

"_Vulcan's also don't go on benders with Zaldan's and come home bright green and laughing manically while singing dirty Klingon songs. Vulcan's don't do that either I suppose and yet I coulda sworn that was you on my couch last Tuesday."_

_"That was a once off. I did not know what schnapps was, nor the effect it would have on my system."_

T'pol heard laughter and she searched for the source of the voices. One was familiar, she was sure it was the girl form the planet but the other was a decisively masculine voice.

_"Oh come on, Savock. What about that time on Arkhengrad? You were swinging off the lights with Andorian Ale in your hand butt arse naked."_

"_I was not naked." _

_"Fine, in your underpants! But you were still drunk and swinging off the chandeliers."_

The woman from the surface of the planet walked into view with a tall, regal looking Vulcan. His skin was bronzed and hair dark, he sported a lean muscle build and wore a similar uniform to the Commander, save for his shirt which was blue.

"_May I remind you I was masquerading as a Romulan at the time?" The Vulcan asked as he keyed the turbolift._

"_Oh yeah, I remember. I also seem to remember excessive leering, threatening, scalpel in my mouth and drinking."_

"_I only tried to cut out your tongue once." He interrupted, sounding slightly annoyed._

"_Once too bloody many! I happen to be fairly partial to my tongue."_

"_As am I but this is not what we should be talking about." He said, grabbing her wrist and pulling her away from the opening turbolift. "I do not want you to go on this mission."_

"_Why not?" She asked, slipping out of his grip. "Just fly in, get the samples, get out."_

"_Easier said than done. I do not like EM emissions from the opening of the rift. It may interfere with your equipment, guidance systems, sensor equipment, LIFE-support." _

_"I know." She sighed, getting into the lift._

T'pol followed. She was interested to see where this was going.

_"That's why I'm bringing Zak. I'm not an idiot, Savock, I know the risks involved but we have our orders."_

"_Why do _you_ have to go." He asked, giving her a pining look, his hand brushing briefly against her. _

"_Don't even try it buster. You wont 'puppy dog' your way out of this."_

"_I do not 'puppy-dog'" He said, straightening up but the woman just smiled disbelievingly at him. "V'lena…it is just that I…"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I have…I have a bad feeling about this."_

"_A feeling? Now there's a novel concept."_

"_V'lena!"_

"_I'll be fine, I'll be home in time for dinner. Care to join me? My quarters, lets say…half eight? You, me, a vid, a couch made for two…" _

"_V'lena, our formal bonding ceremony is in three days. I can not bond with a corpse." He said, taking her by the upper arms and turning her to face him._

"_Oh, the ceremony on Vulcan is just a formability, Savock. Technically we're already married. Don't think we could wrangle a honeymoon could we? Oh, and about the corpse…You could try but that would be disturbing, not to mention illegal and…" She was silenced by his lips coming down on hers and she relaxed into the kiss. Slipping her arms around his neck. "You know what I just realised." She asked, pulling away._

"_What?" He mumbled against her, trying to pull her in for another kiss._

"_We're not moving, you pressed' stop' on the lift. You bastard." _

"_I am perfectly aware of my father's mortal status, thank you very much. Now, Kaz is running movie night. I believe we are watching an old Andorian film called 'Sher Naran.'"_

"_Ah yes but the move starts at six and I won't be back till seven." She reached past him and pressed the button._

"_V'lena?" He mumbled into her shoulder._

"_Savock?" She teased, gently stroking his ear. With a shiver he pulled away._

"_I shall just have to ask Ensign Walsh to accompany me."_

"_Oh, don't' do that Savock. If you look at that girl for more than three seconds at a time she does back flips with excitement, never mind asking her to a movie. You'll crush her poor spirit when she finds out we're married. Oh, speaking of which. I have to tell mom. She and granddad will be thrilled I've found myself a nice respectable Vulcan and not a Klingon Warlord like I threatened I would."_

"_I am hardly respectable. I believe your grandfather called me a promiscuous half breed last time we met."_

"_And he called me the shame of Vulcan when I broke down crying at my fathers funeral and fled only to be dragged home three years later with a criminal record the length of my arm. So lets be unrespectable together, eh?" The doors to the turbo lift opened and he let her go. "I'll see you tonight."_

"_V'lena?"_

"_A, Adun?" He extended his hand, his index and middle finger towards her and she paired their fingers_

_"Lailara, Aduna." She smiled, gently kissing his cheek._

_"Have a pot of nice, cool Saya waiting for me when I get back. I'm in the mood for something fruity."_

T'pol found herself being shaken vigorously and with a gasp her eyes shot open. Immediately she shoved whoever was shaking her away and looking around she found Trip lying in a heap by her desk.

"Woah there, T'pol. Easy, it's me, Trip." He said, getting up with a groan. "What ya have to chuck me across the room for?"

"You were shaking me, why?"

"You were on your floor, groaning. Your candle fell over, the firewall shielding came down and starved it of oxygen but you weren't answering the comm. I thought you were hurt."

"I am…fine." Trip looked her over, disbelievingly. "I would appreciate if you would excuse me a moment." Trip nodded and got to his feet.

"Alrigh', as long as y'er sure you're okay, mind?" T'pol swallowed, rising to her feet.

"Like I said, Commander, I am fine. I simply fell deeply into medatation."

"Musta seen something you didn't like the look of cause you looked like you were about to freak out on me." T'pol shot him a questioning look. "You look terrified an' very, very confused. What did you see."

"Commander, a moment, please." Trip nodded.

"I'll see you tonight at movie night." She winced. "Jeese, T'pol. You okay?"

"Commander, please." She said, somewhat pathetically, sinking down onto her bed. Her emotions were too close to the surface. A million thoughts were flying through her head.

"You can talk to me, T'pol."

"JUST GO!" Trip backed out of the room, staring at her as if she had just grown another head. The moment the door closed T'pol fell back onto her bed.

A Vulcan and a human…not a human but a being that has emotions. Can it be done? They seemed so content…Impossible. A Vulcan could not bond with something so emotional. Plus, humans are psi-blind. There could not be a bonding…there couldn't… The memory of the son she met from the future Enterprise haunted her. It was her and Trip's child. A Human / Vulcan hybrid. She was bonded to him…Trip…Charles Tucker the third…bonded…her and Trip...bonded…her…and…that was wrong! She didn't love Trip. She didn't want to bond with him? What sort of desperation would drive her to that? Did the ancient drives make her blood burn? Was there no one else available.

By no one else you mean Archer.

A little voice in the back of her mind whispered. Human's and Vulcans can bond. Despite the shorter lifespan. They can bond and be happy and produce offspring.

T'pol turned over in her bed and stared at the wall. She had seen a kiss she shouldn't have seen and it raised a lot of questions. There was only one place she could go for answers and she really didn't want to go there again. She was afraid of what she'd find. What she'd see…but curiosity got the better of her and she slipped into mediation.

_**IOIOIO**_

Just a little reminder to review! Go on, hit that tiny blue button. You know you want to.


	5. The Rules of Love

Just a little kiss

Estellio

Rating: Pg-13 (T)

Summary: T'pol thinks she's in love with Trip but after seeing a kiss she shouldn't have, maybe she's wrong. I mean, how can she tell what love feels like, she's never felt it before…right?

A/N: This chappy is a little strange, that's all I'm saying. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

**Archangemon:** The kiss in the first chapter, T'pol didn't see. That was just to throw you and to show you how Archer feels about T'pol (The whole, I love her, she loves Trip kinda vibe) well, that's what he thinks is going on. The kiss she sees is of this girl from the planet kissing a Vulcan and as we know, the girl is very emotional. T'pol sees them kiss and finds out that they're married therefore, meaning that the non-emotional Vulcan and the highly emotionally girl found a way to make it work meaning she's a chance with Archer for it to work. Her usual defence is (He's human, this wont work) but she's beginning to see it will work. Hope this Chapter helps.

**Dennisud**: Are you sure you're reading the right fic? Alternate Reality? No, no alternate Reality here. Maybe a little AU considering A/T is not cannon but…no, the visitors are not from an alternate reality. I'll give you a digital cupcake if you can figure out from this chapter where they're from, though. I hope this moves the story along a little quicker. There'll only be one, maybe two chapters. Three at a push so I think it's moving on quite nicely. There was only 4 Chapters, you didn't expect the story to be finished, did you?

**Myxale**: Yeah! Someone recognised it. I love that song so much, Scot Bakula has such a wonderful voice, he should sing on the show sometime

**TERRY - cRaZy ItALian**: (Hiss, seethe, glare.). Not at you, at paramount. Just saw Bound (Hiss….snarl, clawing motions) I'm not saying a word but I shall hiss some more and proclaim my complete and utter HATE of Rick Berman. He did this on Voyager to…evil son of a female dog… And would you believe. I own that episode about Hoshi and the alien but I've never watched it. I think I'll watch it tonight. Looks interesting.

Now that's done. Onto the fic.

_**IOIOIO**_

"Hey Trip, what's up?" Archer sat across from his Chief Engineer and friend, staring at a Padd in front of him. "Do you know the difference between Kerr pink and spuds?"

"No, what?" Trip asked, poking at his catfish with a disgruntled look on his face.

"I don't know but Chef is complaining that he was given Kerr Pink when he ordered spud. Apparently the pink ones aren't good for making chips. I don't know what to tell him."

"Tell him ta make mash." Trip said, getting up and throwing out the remnants of his half eaten fish. Archer put down the Padd and looked over at Trip who was stalking out the door. Immediately he was after him.

"Trip, hey, Commander!" Trip stopped and turned with a sigh.

"Yes, Cap'n?"

"What's up with you?" Trip heaved another sigh, levelling a mildly bored stare at Archer.

"Nothin'. Why?"

"You just look, put off. That's all."

"Well, can't a guy be put off every once and a while?" Trip snapped and stormed towards the turbolift. Archer was after him in a shot and grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks.

"Trip, what's wrong? I'm not asking as a Captain, but as a friend. What's up?"

"God damn it…She wont even look at me anymore, Jon."

"Who?"

"I mean, one minute we're getting' along fine. Everything's goin' okay. Ya know? I'd even called her a pal. Now she can't even stand to be in the same room as me?"

"Who Trip? Hoshi?"

"Nah, don't be silly. Why, she been actin' weird too?"

"Who is it then, someone on your staff?"

"Jon, just drop it, I'll deal with it myself."

"Trip, I'm the Captain. If there is something bothering my crew then there's something bothering me!"

"Wow, those power conduits over Crewman Henley's quarters must be driving you mad then. Trip entered the turbolift and gave him a curt nod before the doors slid shut.

"What the hell was that about?" Archer entered the mess and returned to his seat. The Spaghetti which he had been looking forward to suddenly didn't seem so appealing and he pushed it aside.

"Loss of appetite, Captain?" He looked up to see the smiling face of Doctor Phlox. "Is this seat taken?"

"Not anymore." Archer sighed and immediately Phlox' ears perked.

"Do I sense a little disgruntlement?"

"Yes."

"Anything you want to talk about."

"…How can I talk about something I don't know anything about?"

"Explain." The Denoblian urged. Archer just shook his head.

"Go ask Trip, not me…Doc…You seen T'pol around?" Phlox shook his head as he picked up his fork and assumed what Archer would call a 'pouncing stance' over the plate.

"No…why?"

"Oh…she just kinda…ran off the bridge today. She was a little bit fidgety all through her shift too. She's been acting really out of character. She called Malcolm, Lt. Garren today. When I pointed it out, only joking, she nearly died of mortification. I've never seen her like this. Edgy, confused…quite frankly emotional!"

"Like Trip?" Archer paused at Phlox' observation…he was right.

"Yeah…"

"Ever think the two are connected?" Archer sat back down.

"You know what…I'll have a word with T'pol. If that fails, I'll talk with Trip and if that fails. I'll get Hoshi to talk to them. You know, the woman's touch."

"Just so you know. Remember our guests in sickbay? The ones who wouldn't let me at their Commander?" Archer nodded. "They've taken her off life support…she's still alive but there's something troubling me…she's not…well…it's hard to explain it but she just isn't there. The body is fine. It's healed at a rate I've never seen before but the mind is just elsewhere. They said she'll come back to it in time but the Andorian seems very…disturbed. Keeps muttering something about Savock…" Archer stiffened.

"What did you just say?"

"Savock." Phlox looked up. "You know the name?"

"T'pol called me that too. Several times. It's almost as if she thinks she's somewhere else." Phlox relaxed from his hunting like pose over his dinner.

"Perhaps." He said cautiously. "She is…in a way. Vulcans are telepathic. Not strong ones but the woman in my sickbay is, I can feel it whenever I go near her. Now, Denoblians are as psi-blind as humans but there is no denying it…what if she and T'pol are somehow communicating? That's where the woman's mind is with T'pol's?"

"I'll go talk to her. If I notice anything more amiss then I'll come find you."

"There really isn't anything I can do. It's up to T'pol and the Commander." Archer got back up and nodded to Phlox before taking his leave. Phlox looked at his food thoughtfully before devouring it as fast as Denoblianly possible.

_**IOIOIO**_

T'pol sat in front of her mediation candle and focused on the flame again. She had been trying to meditate for the last three hours without success. She wasn't going to stop, not now. Not that she was so close. The answers were there, she knew they were but they were just out of reach. She just had to try a little harder…

"Okay, that's it. What are you doing in my head?" The voice startled her and she looked up to see a young woman standing by her door.

"What?"

"For the last three hours you been battering no my shields like a bloody invasion fleet. Well, what do you want?" The girl walked forwards and plopped down in front of the candle gracelessly. T'pol studied her for a moment and realised it was the girl from sickbay…she just looked a lot less weary and beaten up.

"I…it's just…I seek to understand." The girl stared at her blankly.

"Understand what? You're going to have to narrow down things there for me, love."

"That's what I seek to understand."

"What? You seek to understand what you seek to understand? That's cryptic even for a Vulcan! Plus, it makes very little if _any_ sense."

"No…love." At this the girls brows shot up.

"What? Why? I mean…why me?"

"You know what love feels like." The girl smiled and T'pol saw the image in her mind of the male Vulcan sitting at his console, looking at her, one eyebrow raised and the barest hint of a smile.

"Yeah…I guess I do. But I can't tell you about love. Like all emotion it's difficult to understand, impossible to explain and something you have to experience for yourself." T'pol paused a moment, considering how to press on.

"I believe…" She said slowly. "That I am…" She trailed off."

"In love?" The girl asked.

"I believe so."

"With who?"

"Commander Trip Tucker but I am not sure. There is so much doubt and…you are emotional and yet, you are in love with a Vulcan, yes?" The girl smiled.

"Yes, I am in love with a Vulcan, and no matter what he may tell you, he loves me too. It's hard going, the two of us attract more trouble than you could imagine. We nearly unstabilised the whole quadrant with our exploits and we've gone through hell and back for each other so many times. He's defied direct orders and I've done the insane but that's what you do when you're in love. You'll do anything for them. Hell, I'd spend a thousand years in torment just to spend a day with him, rather than never see him again. No matter what, I know he'll always be there for me and I'll be there for him. Short of a full intergalactic scandal like last time…I still haven't gotten the muffin basket Praetor Koval promised, ah well…Where were we?" She looked back over at T'pol and realised the woman was deep in her won thought. "Eh…Miss Vulcan?"

"My name is T'pol. T'pol Cha'T'less a Soval." The girl nodded.

"V'lena, V'lena Fox though if we want to get Vulcan I'm V'lena ida'Savock cha'T'val a Gabriel. Oh, that's a mouthful." T'pol and the girl nodded to one another and then T'pol asked the question she had been dieing to know the answer to,

"How does he put up with you?" The girl laughed.

"He doesn't! We're always fighting! He says I'm too emotional, I say he's not emotional enough…basically it leads to really great sex…oh god did I say that out loud?" T'pol's eyebrows climbed up to her hair line and the girl darkened in complexion. "You want to know how a Vulcan, like yourself, can put up with an emotional being like this Tucker person?" T'pol nodded. "Well…when you look at him. What do you see?" T'pol thought about this she tried to find a deeper meaning or some philosophical factor but there was only one answer.

"Trip."

"And who is he to you?"

"…He's the chief Engineer, the Commander, third in Command, The Captains Best Friends…my friend."

"I can't help but notice the pause before my friend and the fact you put it last…tell me. Who is this Captain?"

"Captain Archer?" The girl nodded.

"What do you see when you look at him? Just for comparison." T'pol nodded and spoke before she had even realised she had thought it through.

"I see a great leader, fair but firm. He's a never ending curiosity and compassion for all things and amazes me with his capacity to forgive and to forget. The Xindi killed millions of his people and yet he went out of his way to make peace with them. He's made peace with the Andorians and the Vulcans and kept it. He's saved my people from near annihilation, even though he hates us, and has excepted me into his confidence. He's a good, honest, trustworthy man who goes out of his way for others no matter what the cost. He has the complete devotion and loyalty of his crew and while he stays true to his feelings, he amazes me by embracing logic. A natural born explorer and leader and a fine Captain." When she had finished she noticed the big grin on V'lena's face.

"So…Not just Archer then?" T'pol paled. "That's what your really here for, isn't it. You think your in love with Trip but your not sure. You can't get Archer out of your head, can you?" T'pol shook her head. "This happened to me. I was head over heels in love with this man called Talen, hell, I was going to marry him. Then…on our wedding day of all days, I finally realised just how much Savock meant to me. I was going to cancel the wedding when he walks in, lirpa in hand, ahn-woon around his waist, demanding Kun-ut-kalifee. I think I burst my liver laughing and I ran to him, telling him that under the rite of Kun-ut-Kalifee, I could choose my mate to be him. Talen understood, I think he always knew but I broke his heart. When you look at Archer, you see all these things you said. When you look at Trip you just see him. Think about this…when you look at Archer, do you see a lover? Could you spend years with this man? Live with him, nurse him when he was sick, let him nurse you. Cook for him, share a house with him…share a bed with him?" T'pol looked towards the flame and for some odd reason, fought the urge to toss a lock of hair over her shoulder that didn't exist. "No one can answers your questions except yourself, look not to your mind, but to your heart. When Trip touches you…do you feel alive? When Archer touches you…do you want to touch him back. Let me tell you something…"

The woman took a deep breath.

"I met a Romulan named Shavohk when I was young, head strong and feeling like I could take over the Universe if I tried. He was pretty much the same, but a little bit wiser. He was the bodyguard of the Prince and I was the bodyguards of Governor Lavinia, the Princes intended. He crept into her rooms one night to warn me that there would be an attempt on hers and the Praetors life. I mistook him for an intruder and we fought, he pinned me to the floor, told me I was beautiful when I was angry...and kissed me." She smiled at the memory. T'pol, not quite getting what this had to do with anything, urged her on to see if there was more to the story.

"What did you do?"

"I head butted him and said thanks. That was the first time someone had kissed me in years. I was floating in heaven. He told me his piece and left and I couldn't sleep that night. I kept thinking about it. It drove me crazy. The next day, the attempt was made and the attempt was foiled. He got hurt and I felt a fear I hadn't felt in a long time. A few days later, at the opera, while we stood behind our charges, he took his hand in mind and just held it for the whole show. When we said goodbye, he kissed my cheek and thanked me. I don't know what for but once again I was in heaven. For the Six Months that the operation lasted we spent all our time together with our courting charges. Ever day I spent with him, pretending not to care, while our wards walked together, dined together, went to political meetings and all that malarkey and each night I dreamt of him. Everything they did, we had to do and we got close…he was all I had while I was there. When I had to leave because the Operation was over, I was offered a chance to stay by Lavinia, he begged me to stay with him but I had my orders and there was no way I could get out of them. I had to report back…no matter how much I wanted to take their offers" She sighed. "For months I pined for him, I couldn't get him out of my mind. We only kissed a few times but every night all I could think of was him. At the first opportunity I accepted a job on Romulus but I didn't see him. Four years later on a random mission, well within our territory, I found him and the first thing he did was try and cut out my tongue!" She laughed as if she found something funny." He had his orders too, the moment we got away he kissed me and told me how much he missed me and that's when I realised something." She stopped and looked at T'pol.

"You loved him?"

"Yes. For six months we courted, in a very odd way. I learned so much about him. He told me about how his father died when he was young, about how he suffered severe head trauma as a teen and couldn't remember anything before that, not even his father, about how his sister was getting married, about how much he hated his half brother, about how much he enjoyed sketching and dancing but rarely got to indulge. We learnt every conceivable thing about each other and it took me till that kiss to figure out I loved him and I still love him."

"But…I thought you married another? Savock? A Vulcan?" She nodded.

"I did." A small smiled played on her lips. "The mission I was on went sour, Hunter, my fellow operative, and I ran to our ship with men in pursuit, shooting at us…but the walkway collapsed and I was submerged in raw sewage. I was drowning. Shavohk risked his own life to get me out and brought met to the ship…the gangway was hit again and collapsed, sending him into the sludge. I tried to go after him but Hunter and Sumner grabbed me and pulled me into the ship. I was forced to leave him behind…"

"He died?" T'pol said, feeling her loss as acutely as V'lena did.

"I thought he did, but the truth was worse than that, so much worse." V'lena looked up at T'pol and smiled.

"I was stationed on board a Starship a year later. First Officer. At my age, you can imagine my surprise, I was way to young but…" She shrugged. "One day, when I came out of the Captains office, who did I find sitting at the science Station. Bold as Brass and gleaming in his uniform. Her sharp cut hair, clean shaven face, smooth forehead and chin, not a tattoo or piercing in sight but I knew it was him. I could have died, he was alive! I was so happy to see him and when he saw me there was no denying the elation but then reality hit. He had lied. His name wasn't Shavohk, it was Savock, he wasn't Romulan he was Vulcan, he wasn't born on Kilyar II, he was born in Shi-Kahr, he wasn't hit with a rifle in the head, he was cracked across the skull by a le-matya, he hadn't joined the Tal Shiar to get away from his step-father, he joined Starfleet Special Ops. I hated him, I wouldn't speak to him for days, I resigned my commission and refused to even look at him." T'pol raised an eyebrow.

"Is Savock not your bond mate?" The girl smiled again.

"He is. There was no denying the fact that I still did love him, even though I hated him. We worked out our differences and became uneasy friends…then we finally figured out we still did love each other and everything he had told me was true. He was a fantastic dancer and he had books upon books of sketches…He really did dislike his brother and his sister did bond that year."

"That's not logical."

"It's love, love isn't logical T'pol. That's lesson number one."

"There is more than one?"

"Number Two. Love knows no bounds. It will go beyond everything you've ever known before. It'll make you do crazy things." T'pol shook her head, an emotion would not and could not control her. "Rule Number Three, you don't choose love, it chooses you and it chooses indiscriminately. It doesn't know race, religion, age nor circumstance. You could fall in love with anyone. Anytime. Even the human captain of a Starship or an human engineer." T'pol considered this a moment.

"I am more confused than before. Which one do I love?" V'lena shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you who, I can only tell you what you need to know about figuring out for yourself…Archer's at your door. You might want to wake up."

"What?"

T'pol found herself lying on her back, the candle burnt down low, getting to her feet she answered the door chime.

"Captain." She said, placidly as she could. There was a war of emotions going on within her that she couldn't beat down. So many new and unfamiliar emotions.

"T'pol, you okay? You seem flushed."

"I was mediating. Please, come in." She stepped back to allow him in and he stood awkwardly in the middle of the room.

"I'm here to talk to you about Trip…"

"I've taken care of everything, Captain. I have found the answers I've sought and will have resolved the matter by tomorrow. Was that all?" Archer stared at her as if she had grown a second head.

"Uh…wow. That was fast. Alright then…you sure?"

"Positive."

"You know, if you want to talk I'm here for you. In the strictest of confidences."

"I will have no need to speak with you further on this matter till tomorrow when I have reached my decision." Archer nodded once slowly.

"Decision?"

"Yes." T'pol stared at him blankly, trying to figure out if she was feeling any different that she felt around Trip, Malcolm or Travis.

"Alright then…keep me updated…that's all." She opened the door for him. "Well…good night T'pol."

"Good night Jonathan." He seemed surprised she used his first name but what floored him was, as he walked by, she said, in barely audible tone. "Sweet dreams." The door slid shut before he could say anything. He ran into Phlox shortly, down the corridor.

"Sort everything out with Commander T'pol?" He asked cheerily and Archer wondered briefly what he was doing in this part of the ship.

"…She had everything taken care of…she'd inform me of her decision tomorrow."

"What decision?"

"I've no idea?"

_**IOIOIO**_

Just in case you forget, there's a little button below here, little blue one next to a box saying 'Submit Review' Feel free to click it and type away.


	6. Just a little kiss

Just a little kiss

Estellio

Rating: Pg-13 (T)

Summary: T'pol thinks she's in love with Trip but after seeing a kiss she shouldn't have, maybe she's wrong. I mean, how can she tell what love feels like, she's never felt it before…right?

**Terry-Crazy Italian: **Happy (belated) Brithday. This Chapters for you. ; )

**Gammara**: (Gives you a digital cupcake for trying) All will be revealed next chapter (Insert X-files music here)

**dennisud2015:** Patton's Hybrid Child? I think I may have missed that episode... You know what, I'll go look it up and maybe right another fanfic on that. I've been looking for some new ideas for Enterprise fanfiction to give me a break from my TOS and Stargate ones.

**Jeffrey Ayers:** I think this Chapter goes a bit deeper into Archers feelings towards T'pol, hope you like it.

**Archangemon: **He he he, sneaky is my middle name…actually it's Kathryn but lets not split hairs. Glad you liked it and sorry it took me so long to update, only one more chapter to go!

_**IOIOIO**_

"Alright, try it now!" Trip said, sliding out from beneath the console. He was greeted with the sight of two long, red legs and following them up their owners body to their face, he saw T'pol staring down at him. "Mornin' Commander. What can I do you for?" He got up, dusting down his jumpsuit as he walked over to the other console. "That do it, Keebler?"

"Yes, Sir! All lights are green." The young Engineer shouted back and Trip moved to climb down the ladder next to him.

"Trip…may I have a word with you?" He turned back to face her, looking a little bit resentful.

"Sure. Go ahead."

"I wanted to apologise…for last night I…"

"Was a bitch?"

"I was a bit terse with you." T'pol said, staring at him quizzically.

"A bit terse? You were screaming at me and you've been avoiding me all day!"

"You were prying?"

"I was _concerned_!"

"I asked you to leave and you didn't go!"

"I was worried about you, you looked as if you were about to drop to the floor dead. Can't a guy be concerned."

"I was fine, I told you as much."

"You neither looked nor acted it!"

"I came here to apologise but I see now there's no getting through your self perceived notions of nobility."

"WELL IT SEEMS THERE'S NO GETTING THROUGH THAT DAMN TWENTY FOOT WALL YOU GOT UP AROUND YOU NEITHER!"

"MAYBE I DON'T WANT TO LET YOU IN!"

"THAT'S FINE WITH ME!"

"FINE!" T'pol and Trip turned their back on each other and climbed down the ladders on either side of the core, ignoring the stares of everyone in Engineering as they both stormed out.

T'pol went straight back to her quarters. She had wanted to apologise, talk it over with him but he couldn't …he _wouldn't _see.

"I could never bond with someone like him. He is too ignorant, I would need someone far more diplomatic and understanding…."

"_Do you do that every night?" Archer asked, looking down at T'pol who was sitting in front of her mediation candle, she just nodded. "I'm beginning to see why?"_

She shook her head as the memory sank back into her subconscious. Archer understood and when he didn't simply accepted and endeavoured to understand. It was one of the things she respected him for so well for. She thought back to her conversation with V'lena. V'lena had fallen in love wither bondmate for who he was, not what he was, it took her a while to realise this and that was her folly. T'pol had to stop looking at what Captain Archer was and start looking at who he was. Ignoring titles, race and status…she thought about who it was she truly loved.

Koss hadn't cared about what she was…simply who she was and whereas, she had not loved him…he had loved her unconditionally. Ever since they were children he had adored her. She tried to think back on that feeling, the feeling she got from Koss whenever they were together. It was a strange warmth that seemed to flooded her whole body. Had she ever felt that?

She didn't think she had…but maybe she had a way she could.

For months I pined for him, I couldn't get him out of my mind. We only kissed a few times but every night all I could think of was him.

V'lena's words echoed in her head. All it took was a kiss…Just a little kiss. After she had kissed Trip she wanted nothing more than to forget it but…

She rose, walking swiftly out of her quarters and onto the bridge.

"Captain…may I speak with you a moment?" Archer looked up from his chair at his science officer.

"Sure T'pol…you want to go into my ready room?" She nodded and walked there before him. She seemed very agitated and the moment the door closed behind them she began to pace.

"Captain…"

"I heard about what happened in Engineering. Trip was out of line and…"

"That's not what I'm here about."

"It isn't? Well…what is it your looking for, T'pol?" She paused, turning a dark shade of green, Archer had never seen her look so alluring but he firmly shut that thought away.

"Captain…recently I have been…troubled."

"Oh, how so?"

"My…" She paused again, trying to find the words and Archer waited. He knew that whatever she had to say would be hard for her and he'd give her all the time she needed to find the right words. "I have no experience dealing with emotions. I was taught to suppress them. Even though I have been cured of Pan'nar syndrome I find that it is still…difficult to control them. I have tried embracing them but…" She trailed off again. "I'm confused." She said at last and Archer had the resist the urge to get up and hold her. Comfort her and protect her till all her trouble went away…

"T'pol, even humans get confused over their emotions sometimes. Women especially. I once heard a woman being described as a 'mass of conflicting impulses and emotions'." He chuckled, standing from where he had been sitting on the edge of his desk and coming to place a hand on each of her shoulders. "It'll take time T'pol, you may never learn to deal with them but that's what it means to be human. Learning to deal with it, and pretending you can if you can't."

"I'm not human."

"No, but you came on board to learn what we are. It seems to me that this can't be changed so…learn from it. I believe there is a Vulcan term to describe this situation…Kadik?"

"Kai'idth…what is, is." She turned to face Archer, looking up into his face and realising just how close he was standing. She yearned to reach out and touch his face, touch his mind. To know, to learn, to feel…to understand.

"You can't change what happened but maybe you can make the best of the situation. I'll help you any way I can but I don't think there is much I can do. This is a discovery you'll have to do on your own but I want you to know that I'll be here for you if you ever need help. Every step of the way."

That was all she needed to know.

"Captain…" She said as he went to take a step away.

"Yes, T'pol?"

"There is one thing you could do for me…this request may seem odd and I don't want you to look deeper into this than what I ask but…There is one emotion particularly I don't understand and I think that maybe I could understand it better if…" she trailed off.

"T'pol." John said smiling, his eyes crinkling at the corners giving him a friendly and warm look. "You're babbling."

"Jonathon…kiss me."

She feared she may have said the wrong thing when he took a step back, his eyes widening in shock.

"What? But you…you and Trip."

"I don't think I love Trip…I think I love you but I have to make sure. Please Jonathon. Do this one thing for me. Just a little kiss." He stared at her incredulously for a few moments, his mouth open in shock and eyes wide but slowly his face changed to something different. Something hesitant and expectant, confused but sure, longing but afraid…

"Alright then." He raised his hand and extended two fingers, his index and middle. "This is how Vulcan's kiss…right?" T'pol couldn't take it any more. A warm feeling suffused her whole entire body and all coherent thought was lost as she stared at him lovingly.

She smiled and he returned it. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Not a half smile, a quirk of the lips, a vague shadow ghosting across her elfin features, this was a genuine smile that lit up her whole face and she took a step forward, bringing their bodies together and immediately after their lips.

The hand he had extended wrapped around her body and held her to him as they kissed. He had never experienced anything like it in his whole life. Her tongue was rough like a cats and her body was so much warmer but her skin was smooth like silk and he let his hands doing exploring. Over the rough texture of her cat suit and into the silky strands of her dark hair, over the points of her ears at which she gasped and he chuckled and down her neck. Her hand caught his and pulling back slightly she smiled at him again.

"I've never felt anything like this, I think I understand now."

"Please don't tell me you're in love with Trip." He said, his eyes pleading with hers.

"I'm not." She whispered and kissed him again, entwining her hand with his.

It was just a little kiss but in a way…so much more. Kai'idth. What is, is but there's always what _it_ could be.

_**IOIOIO**_

A/N: Don't forget to review, if you've gotten this far i'll have presumed you read it too. One more chapter to go, hope you've enjoyed the ride this far.


	7. And in the end

Just a little kiss

Estellio

Rating: Pg-13 (T)

Summary: T'pol thinks she's in love with Trip but after seeing a kiss she shouldn't have, maybe she's wrong. I mean, how can she tell what love feels like, she's never felt it before…right?

**_IOIOIO _**

Trip stood uneasily in front of T'pol's quarters. Running a hand through his sandy blonde hair he rang the bell and cleared his throat. He was wrong, he knew he shouldn't have said what he had said but he was angry…he had come to apologise and mend things with T'pol but the anger of her just snubbing him was just bellow the surface.

_What I wouldn't give for some Vulcan control right about now._

He thought as the door finally slid open. T'pol wasn't wearing one of her usual cat suits, she was attired in a pale green stingy top and short pyjama combo and judging by the slight unruliness or usually immaculate hair, he had woken her up.

"Oh god, T'pol. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up. I'll come back." He started away

"I am roused now, Commander. What was it you wished?" Trip turned back, trying to find the words he had all planned out a moment ago. A long eloquent speech, a witty apology, a olive branch….He couldn't think of anything so he just said what he needed to say.

"I'm sorry." One elegant eyebrow swept up with that proclamation and she waited for more. "I…I sholdnae have pried, I should know by now how private Vulcans are but I thought we were friends and friends look out for each other. That incident in Engineering has probably blown apart any bond of friendship we once shared for sure but I'd like to start building those bonds back." He extended a hand. T'pol stared at it as if she was unsure what to do.

"Commander." She said coolly. "Although I have no wish to reforge my bond with you, I will accept this invitation of friendship. It would be unfortunate if we were on bad terms in light of recent events." She took his hand and firmly shook it once.

"In light of recent events? What you talkin' about?" There was a noise like a stifled laugh from inside her room and Trip peered in over her shoulder. The room was illuminated only by the starlight and he couldn't see anything odd or anyone. Just a rumpled bed and a meditation mat…hold on. Was that a Starfleet jumpsuit?

T'pol stepped into his line of sight.

"Vulcan privacy Commander?" He blushed, looking away sheepishly and catching his bottom lip with his teeth.

"Right…T'pol…eh, you wouldn't like to have breakfast with me tomorrow would you? Or lunch, brunch, whatever you call it." T'pol shook her head.

"Unfortunately I have made other arrangements. Perhaps we can dine together another time." Trip nodded, casting another glance into her room. Was it just him or did the lump of bed sheets move?

"Alrigh' then T'pol. I'll see you t'morrah. Night."

"Good night Commander." Trip nodded to her and with a little wave continued down the corridor. The moment T'pol stepped back inside the bed sheets began to shake and laugh.

"What, may I ask, is so funny?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, her emotions now fully under control after yesterdays confusion and her Vulcan mask firmly in place.

"He was hitting on you and I was in your bed! Tell me that isn't funny T'pol…" She merely quirked the eyebrow a little higher. "Well I thought it was. Come're." Two hands reached out from beneath the covers and pulled her back into bed.

"Captain." She began.

"Don't call me Captain while we're in bed together, T'pol, that's just weird."

**_IOIOIO_**

Dr. Phlox put away his tongue scraper, humming away happily to himself.

"Hey, Shirin! What does this mean?" A gruff voice asked and Phlox fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"…I have no idea, that wasn't there before." Phlox stepped out from behind the curtain to see the Andorian and Regulan looking at something on the over head display of the biobed.

"It means," Came a female voice. "That I'm awake. Didn't you do basic medical training in the Academy?" Phlox rushed over to see the young woman who had been unconscious in his sickbay for the last two days, leaning on her elbows and grinning up at the two Ensigns on either side of her. "So…We're on the Enterprise, eh?" Shirin grinned, running a hand through his snow white hair.  
"Commander, you ain't gonna believe this but." She shook her head, raising a hand to silence him.

"I'm pretty sure I know more about the situation than you do, Ensign. My mind wandered a little while I was unconscious." The Andorian turned a darker shade of blue and he bit his lip, looking highly concerned.

"We thought that you weren't waking up cause your bond with the Lt. Commander had been severed. We were worried that it could be neural shock, like what happened to Lt. Teren when his wife died." The young woman smiled again and reached up, ruffling his hair.

"It'll take more than a little psychic backlash to knock me out of the ring for long, plus, it ain't broken. Not at all." Both Shirin and the Regulan's head snapped up.

"What, but that means…"

"Yep. We should be picked up in the hour. Our mission is complete." Shirin and R'raul looked at her incredulously.

"I hate you." Shirin said at last. "You always do this to me." The woman laughed, lying back down and closing her eyes, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Well, after Daniels messed up the timeline, we had to fix it again. I was recruited for the job because of my telepathy, you came along cause you're the best pilot we have and the only one who was capable of flying through a temporal anomaly and…well…Zak was _meant_ to come but he had a date with Dr. Brady that he couldn't miss. You know how he loves studying ancient technology. I hope you took a few scans for him R'raul." The Regulan nodded, growling softly.

"I should have known, what with you being a member of the IDTSP and all." She frowned suddenly.

"Who told you that? I certainly am not! I, unlike them, have a sense of humour and a healthy social life." Shirin snorted.

"Says she who married a Vulcan." V'lena hit his arm, scowling.

"Quiet you." She turned to Phlox who was staring amazed at her.

"You're from the future?" He asked incredulously, though the novelty of _that_ should have worn off by now, the woman nodded.

"Yes, that's why I couldn't let you scan me. Not only would you notice the quantum signature was a little off but also my DNA is absolutely, freaking weird. The Doctors of my time wont leave me with a drop more of blood than I need so imagine what you would say if you scanned me." She smiled, plucking the tricorder from his hands. "My special abilities, such as regeneration and telepathy are the reasons why I'm chosen for the more sensitive missions." Phlox raised an eyebrow with a small grunt.

"I see…if you don't mind me asking…what is your mission?" She smiled up at him, handing him back his tricorder.

"Daniels messed up the timeline by taking Archer at a moment when the whole entire history of the universe was changed. You see, Archer and T'pol were to have a conversation that would not only change their lives forever, but the relationship between humans and Vulcans. T'pol and Trip was _never_ meant to happen. He was supposed to have a relationship with a Maco called Amanda Cole and then there was this whole her and Sov…you know, lets not talk about the future but keep and eye on Amanda. You'll never believe what she gets up to and with whom." V'lena winked, sitting up and throwing her legs over the side of the bed. "I'm here to correct a mistake involving a horny human and a emotionally unstable Vulcan." Phlox raised an eyebrow and nodded slowly.

"I…see. By human you mean Commander Tucker and by Vulcan you mean T'pol?" The girl shook her head.

"No, I mean Soval."

"Commander Tucker and Soval!" She grinned at the stunned Denoblian evilly, teasing him gently.

"Yep, Tucker has a Vulcan fetish. Sad really."

"You're one to talk." Mumbled Shirin, turning away.

"Don't make me hurt you." She snarled jokingly before turning back to Phlox. "I'm joking about the Soval / Trip thing, disturbing thought." She shuddered. "I believe you once told Captain Archer that the reason why T'pol meant so much to him was due to a sexual attraction. Or sexual tension as you called it. He denied it of course but we both know he was lying When T'pol was going through her Pon Farr she called out his name…they've been in love with each other a long time, Doctor. T'pol couldn't see it and Archer wouldn't. With this whole Trip debacle the timeline was drastically altered. We had weirdo's like Lorian running around, I don't care how sexy his hair was, he was a weirdo!"

"You mean to say…that your mission…was to get Commander T'pol and Captain Archer together?" She nodded, grinning broadly and Phlox couldn't help but smile too.

"Yes, it's thanks to them that the Federation is formed and not only that. It's their example that leads hundreds of other Vulcans and Humans to marry aliens. I mean, where would we be without Levaska and Marie? T'mir and Shojan? Sarek and Amanda? Tell me, what kind of universe would that be? T'pol and Trip would never have gotten serious because…" She shook her head. "I can't tell you but I will tell you something. It's an honour to meet the man who made children like me possible." She extended a hand and he took it, allowing her to shake it firmly. "It's your research which pioneers the way for halflings like me. My mother was a Vulcan and my father was part human. "

"My parents were both Andorians, I can say nothing." Shirin said shrugging.

"My mother was a Regulan, so was my father, however, my sister did wed a Rigellian. Odd fellow him, liked numbers."

"Don't they all?" The badge they each wore chirped.

"Savock to V'lena." She smirked at the other two officers as a distinctly Vulcan, male voice came over their comms.

"Right on time." Shirin reached forward and tapped her badge for her, speaking before she did.

"Shirin here, Sir."

"Shirin…where is V'lena?"

"In bed sir. She refuses to move." V'lena rolled her eyes with a snort.

"Alright, listen closely. I want you to get a big stick with a point on either end and jab her in the ribs with it. Can you do that?"

"OI! I'm right here you know! Just beam the Ensigns off the damn ship!" She snapped, pushing Shirin's head away from her chest.

"Are you not coming, Commander?" She shook her head even though she knew he could not see.

"I've got some unfinished business. I'll Comm. Ye when I want to beam over though. Ok?"

"Yes, M'am. Captain Black is awaiting your arrival."

"She out of her sleep cycle?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't she Comm. Me herself?"

"I am unsure. Something about having enough of your damn issues and hoping you come back a withered old hag with bells on." V'lena nodded slowly, grinning madly.

"Oh. I see…Savock. You couldn't find me some bells could you?"

"I'll get on it right away." The two Ensigns disappeared and she tapped her badge again to turn it off.

"This may sound like a silly question but where's the Mess Hall?"

**_IOIOIO _**

Archer smiled at T'pol as she sat across from him and began to unfold her napkin.

"Why are you smiling at me?" She asked without looking up, smoothing the napkin on her lap.

"No reason."

"Do you often smile randomly at people?" She looked up, quirking an eyebrow and reaching for her knife and fork.

"Yep." She resisted the urge to roll her eyes and went back to the breakfast Chef had lain before her. "You're very beautiful, you know that?" T'pol's head snapped up, a green blush lining her cheeks.

"Thank you." She turned back to her Vulcan cereal and took a sip of her Saya juice. Archer grinned even broader at her. "That is very…disconcerting. There must be a reason why you are smiling." Archer turned back to his omelettes.

"No reason." T'pol put down her fork and knife and folded her hands in front of her.

"Jonathon?" She fixed him with a level stare.

"T'pol." He returned her stare, mimicking her pose. "…T'pol…I can feel you. In my head. It's …kinda strange!"

"You'll get used to it." He winked at her causing her eyebrows to climb her head. "If you are going to be thinking like that all day you will get no work done."

"I've always done fine before." He grinned cheekily at her, digging into his omelettes, he suddenly sniggered.

"What is so funny now?"

"I was just thinking how I'm going to explain this to Admiral Gardner and…can you imagine the look on Soval and T'pau's face? It'll be priceless." She shook her head as she began to eat. "What'll mother say? Me marrying a Vulcan? Well…" He shook his head and began to laugh to himself. T'pol put down her fork.

"Perhaps we should make a ship wide announcement, then we would save you the trouble of planning how you are going to tell everyone." John looked up at her in shock.

"…A little tactless, don't you think?" He said, grinning when he realised T'pol had just made a joke. He felt her own amusement through the bond and reached across to take her hand in his.

"Hey Cap'n." Trip burst into the room and stopped when he saw them together. "What's going on here?" T'pol slipped her hand from beneath John's and looked to him, her expression blank. The decision was up to him, he couldn't read anything from her expression and the bond was walled off firmly.

"Well…Trip."

"Hold on…You were in T'pol's quarter's last night, werentcha?"

"Trip…" Archer looked uncomfortable a moment. "The Commander and I…" He paused looking over to T'pol, his face softening into an unfamiliar expression. "T'pol and I, we have recently come to…Dammit Trip. I'm in love with her and she finds me 'agreeable' and…well…We've bonded." Trip swallowed, his face somewhere between shock, rage, joy and confusion.

"How long." He choked out after he had swallowed about five times and blinked at them dumbfoundedly for several moments.

"…Last night we came to an…understanding." T'pol nodded at his diplomatic approached and then turned back to Tucker.

"But…T'pol…what about us?"

"When you were subjected to the virus by the Organians our bond was broken. There was no need for us to consummate a relationship."

"I ain't talkin' about bonds or all that Vulcan mumbojumbo, I'm talkin' about US! I thought we...that you…" He looked lost for words for several minutes and Archer felt more uncomfortable than he ever had in his life. His love for T'pol was nothing to be ashamed of.

"I thought so too." She said quietly. "Trip." He voice was soft and understanding and it made Trip look up and pay attention. "With Pan'nar and the Trellium alterations, I was unsure of where my emotions lay. I've finally gotten them sorted out and I still consider you one of my closest friends. You guided me through a time in my life where I was more lost and uncertain than I ever have been, even after this Ki'shara business. For that you have my eternal gratitude, I do not think I could have trusted anyone else as implicitly as you but I also believe that you, as a person, are able to set aside your own feelings for the happiness and the well beings of other. Like you said…Romeo and Juliet stood a better chance." Trip smiled and looked down at his boots.

"I suppose you're right T'pol. It don' change the way I feel aboutcha but, I'm happy for you, and you John. 'Bout god damn time you got yourself a girl. At the rate you were goin' I thought I'd never be a godfather and you promised!" Archer laughed, half in relief his friend was taking it so well, half the fact that he remembered that drunken promise from so long ago. "First daughter, you said, I ain't gonna forget and I'll hold you to that word!"

"Alright, alright. As long as T'pol is okay with that." Their only reply was a raised eyebrow.

V'lena watched from a distance, smiling at them as they interacted. She couldn't believe she was seeing history in the making. She had been to a thousand galaxies and timelines and seen a thousand things, some strange, some unbelievable but nothing as magical as this.

"You see, this is the way time was supposed to go." She whispered to the bulkhead. "Look how happy they are."

"Do you think we'll ever be that happy?" A pair of arms slipped around her waist and she was pulled back against a broad warm chest.

"Don't be silly, we are that happy." She said, looking up at her husband and smiling. An amused light danced in his eyes as they looked back at the three Starfleet officers. "This is where it all began, Savock. My third foremother and my great, great, great, granddaddy. It's strange, isn't it. I look nothing like either of them."

"You are several generations removed." Savock said placidly as Trip ran out to get champagne. Archer got up and moved over to T'pol kissing her before Trip returned with Travis, Hoshi and Malcolm. She linked her hands with his, around her waist and they watched the celebrations for several more minutes. "We should get back to the ship." He mumbled, content to stand there with her in his arms but conscious of the time they had.

"We should…but we have a little while. I want to go over there and congratulate them."

"You know we can't."

"…I wonder if she knew?" V'lena mused, stroking Savock's index and middle with her own idly.

"Who knew what?" He mumbled, watching their hands intertwining.

"T'pol knew, about me being her descendant? I didn't even say hi to Malcolm and Hoshi, I'm their relations too."

"You are?"

"I am. Their grand daughter married Archer's son."

"…I did not know that." Savock ran a hand over her stomach and she picked up on what he was thinking.

"We should have kids."

"What, right now?" He teased gently.

"Don't be silly…We're in a public place." She laughed then fell quiet again. "If we have a boy we're calling him Jonathan."

"No, we're not. We're calling him Saketh." Savock protested.

"No, we're not." The two Vulcan's argued, handing in hand as they left the rejoicing Enterprise crew and walked down the hallway towards the transporter room.

**_IOIOIO_**

A/N: OMG! OMG! OMG! I FINISHED A FIC THAT WASN'T A ONE SHOTTER! OMG! This is a monumentous event! The first fic I ever completed! Hope you like it. I couldn't resist but shoot in that little bit of Malcolm Hoshi at the end and the Trip Soval thing is this on going joke between two of my friends and I and shouldn't be taken seriously at all because it brings horrible mental imagery to mind. (shivers at the thought) So, I think that wraps everything up in a nice little bundle and redeems Trip's honour. Thank you to EVERYONE who's reviewed. I love you all! I'm going to finish up my Atlantis and TOS fics before I start posting new fics but I have two Enterprise ones in the work, one an AT fic called Children of Enterprise so watch out for that and the other is a little Soval one because I'm a little bit in love with him at the moment. I really do have a Vulcan fettish. Mm, Soval, Vorik, Lorian, Tolairs, Tuvok, Sarek, random Vulcan Doctor dude….Spock! (Falls over) Aaannnywaay. I know T'pol was a little OOC in the last chappie but she had someone inside her head for crying out loud, wouldn't that send the best of us a little screwy. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think.

Thank you for the wonderful trip, this has been a labour of love and I Hope you enjoyed it.

Slán go foill;

Estellio.


End file.
